


Spock's Sweater

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: spock's grey lumpen mansweater of dubious fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



"That sweater is horrific," Jim said, pulling on a sweater of his own; malfunctioning environmentals were a bitch. His was a flattering shade of blue. Spock's was...not.

"My mother made it," Spock said, and Jim was sure he wasn't imagining the slightly insulted tilt to his eyebrow. Jim opened his mouth to apologize, but Spock cut him off with a glance. "I have often found it...unwieldy."

Jim reached over to touch the collar-ish part. "Well, this bit could be fixed. Gaila taught me how to knit," he added, blushing.

The corner of Spock's mouth quirked slightly. "That would be acceptable."


End file.
